Rising Sun
by Crushing.Missy
Summary: what i wrote for after breaking dawn. jacob and renesmee live together but they're near the rest of the family when they all move to another country. some highschool but mostly university for J&R, also some edward and bella action. living in the outback!
1. Of Age

**Rising Sun**

**hiya omg this is my first fanfic and i only got into it after i read breaking dawn and went on some twilight websites which led me to this fanfic site so yeah. its wat i think well wat i kinda wanted for the family. i was a little selfish howeva about where they end up but thats my nationality sorry maybe i will make it about america but i no nothing about it so all my information would be rong and im sure it is anyway about how i did them, sorry i apologise in advance but this is my first so bear with me. oh well i spose i can hope for some people to read this and some reviews to help me along. anyway enjoy**

**minda**

Of Age

_Bella's POV_

"Happy Birthday Renesmee," I said pushing my present in front of her. Once she took it i kissed her forhead and pulled back while she opened it.

Renesmee was officially sixteen, although she had looked this age for the past ten years. Her mind though was multiple years ahead.

"Awww, Mum! Seriously? But I didn't ask for this." My darling daughter stared at it as if it could disappear and return as the present she really wanted - victoria secret lingerie.I did give her something close though - something i thought was sexy in a safe and non lurring sense - a skimpy and silky night dress with spaghetti straps that's satin and ran to half way down her thigh.

Edward snickered from the couch. I turned to scold at him. He stopped and smiled that favourite crooked smile of mine. I instantly forgot what i was mad at him for; or if i was even mad, and turned back to Renesmee.

"Well, when you get your own money you can buy whatever you want." And i instantly regretted saying it. She was the most beautiful teenager in all history, and she would remain this way for the eternity. Renesmee reached sixteen, and from what Nahuel told us last **spring (when was it btw sorry if it wasnt spring ill check up on it but im getting to busy now)**, his sisters stopped growing when they hit around fifteen to seventeen years of age. Nahuel was half human, half vampire like Renesmee. She had some human qualities and vampire qualities, for instance she preffered blood - a vegetarian like the rest of the Cullen family - but she injected no venom after biting anything. She was stunningly beautiful, just as the rest of us, like my beautiful husband who I adored just as much as i did Renesmee. She had my eyes while i was human, a rich chocolate brown and the brown mahogany hair reaching her waistline. Curly just like Charlie's, my father. Her skin pale - and as we had tested - could repel any needles or cuts. She was strong but couldn't keep up with us in running - although she ran faster than any human. The thing loved most about her was her ability, she could show anyone she touched her mind, what she wanted or was thinking.

Renesmee placed her hand to my cheek, showing me the bra and panties she absolutely prized in one of Alice's shopping raids. I was surprised Alice didn't get them for her for Renesmees birthday (she had told me she wouldn't) - but prehaps she had forseen the outcome already. Just like Renesmee, Alice had a gift; she could forsee the future although not everything was concrete so it didn't always turn out the way she had predicted. Among Alice and Renesmee, Edward, my utterly perfect husband for sixteen years a month back, had a gift as did Jasper - Alice's husband. He could feel everyone's emotions and also control them, Edward could read everyone's minds around him, except me. I had a gift we later found out. Elezear, an old friend of Carlisle's and an ex member of the Vultori, told us that he could tell every gift any mortal or immortal possessed - he had called what i had a shield.

Edward had begun laughing a little louder than before, seeing what was in Renesmee mind at that moment. I turned to scold at him once more but a knock at the door had distracted me. Edward sighed and i breathed in, smelling Jacob's doggy perfume that i could not stand - no vampire liked the smell of a werewolf and no werewolf liked the smell of a vampire.

Renesmee hopped up and went for the door in less than one second. Opening the front door of our house - or cottage as it wasn't big enough to be called a house - Jacob stood a few feet away from the doorway. All we could see was his shoulders and then the top of the doorway; he grew more every year although it had slowed down over the decade.

Renesmee squealed and went out to jump into his awaiting arms. Jacob grabbed her and pulled her up along his seven foot, eleven inch body so that their faces were at the same level and kissed her urgently, his lips burning at over a hundred degrees pressing against her cold but near human tempuratured lips. I sighed, Jacob wanted that so badly for me and him, but he had imprinted on Renesmee the day she was born and could be with no other and I had my true love with Edward. Jacob was a Quilette and phased into a werewolf whenever he wanted to. Being a werewolf meant he could out run Edward - the fastest vampire Carlisle has ever seen - and could stay the same age forever. Which was perfect seen as Renesmee would never grow older, it was also disturbing for Jacob was actually thirty-two years old - he still looked like a sixteen year old but his height proved otherwise. He could age as soon as he gave up being a werewolf, but if it meant he would spend eternity with Renesmee he never would. Jacob was still the Alpha of his pack, which now consited of ninteen werewolves. Seth Clearwater became his beta, proving how loyal and trustworthy he was while I had changed into a vampire. He had no problems with being around us and we loved him dearly.

I was at the open front door now with Edwards arm around my waist. I leaned into him and watched Jacob present his gift to Renesmee. I still had my bracelet he had given to me before my wedding - a silver chain with a hand carved wolf made by Jacob himself - something to remember him by. Renesmee had her back to me while she was opening the long slender box Jacob placed in her hand. She gasped and started jumping up and down, squealing at the top of her chime like voice. She jumped up and placed her hands around Jacobs neck and kissed him widly on the lips, not letting go for well over five minutes, herlegs wrapped around his waist. Edward coughed slightly to let them know we were watching, I could only imagine what was going through Jacobs and Renesmees mind letting Edward in on it. It disturbed him but he stayed, I was almost ready to pull them apart before she turned around to face me not walking though. I could see then, Jacob was clipping a gold chain around her neck kissing it when he was done. I ran up to them to see. Sure enough it was a heart locket, placed next to the one i had given her for her first christmas. I scolded at Jacob and narrowed my eyes. _How could he give her a locket when she already had one? _I thought. Renesmee opened it and inside was an inscription and a picture of Jacob standing behind Renesmee with his arms round her shoulders, squeezing her to him with his cheek against her hair. I had to admit - they were happy together - they had found true love in eachother. The inscription said 'I will always be with you. I love you!' It wasn't like something Edward would say to me and make my heart melt, but Renesmee and Jacob were different to me and Edward. Edward placed his chin on my shoulder while standing behind me, kissing my neck whispering softly into my ear how much he loved me. I sighed and let my shoulders drop. It was late in the morning and I knew we had to go to the big white Cullen house, they would all have gifts to treat her with.

Renesmee was one step ahead, hand in Jacobs she decided to meet us there. She jingled her new car keys in her right hand and went to the drive way that stopped afair way from the cottage. I didn't like the present Edward had gotten her, a sleek and fast but road safe and indestructible Audi, in a dark shade of purple - her favourite colour. Technically she was only sixteen and didn't have her license fully yet - but she would never really need it, she could dazzle her way out of anything including a parking fine.

As it sped silently away i turned to face Edward.

"Are we running or driving?" I asked.

"I'd prefer running if that's okay with you." He always gave me whatever I wanted, he spoiled me terribly and i enjoyed it but i didn't need it - he was enough.

"Okay, race you!" But he was already gone into the forest. I followed his scent but stopped suddenly as i knew he had doubled back ready to suprise me from behind a tree or in one. I continued walking at a human pace. Then as i was sure he hadn't moved from his spot I sprinted as fast as i could. He was of course the fastest and bowled me over when i reached the forests end before the river that flowed between the house and the forest. We tumbled for a while, rolling over in the grass. He stopped on top of me and i gave in, knowing i couldn't escape for my strength had decreased over the years of no longer being a newborn vampire. He laughed in his velvet voice that still made me dizzy even after my transformation. He still didn't get off me despite my best struggles and i gave in just deciding to lay as still as stone. He cupped his hands around my face and leaned in closer. Placing his lips on mine, he was getting into it but i still lay still not moving an inch, not playing along.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes, both of ours a golden butterscotch. "Oh come on, don't be like that." He started, i was looking past his eyes into the clouds still as stiff. He rolled off me and onto his back next to me. I knew this was my chance and I fluidly moved to stand up and run to the house, jumping gracefully over the river as it was in my way. I raced into the house before Edward but before I could rub it into his face he had me in his arms carrying me while running up two flight of stairs to reach the third floor where his room was, kicking in the door and jumping - still holding me - onto his black leather couch. He growled and kissed my neck moving up towards my jaw line. I moaned and gripped my hand in his bronze brown hair, urging him to continue. He mumbled softly against the hollow in my neck, "Oh, so you don't mind it now? You are a mystery to me Isabella Cullen." I moaned again after hearing my new name through his lips. I was his wife he was my husband we were together for eternity and we had Renesmee for eternity also. I couldn't believe a life like this could be lived, it was the most romantic and unbelievable love story in the history of forever.

"Well it's not fair how you can beat me all the time unless i..._distract_ you like that." I whispered.

He opened his mouth but we were called down to the living room by Esme.

"Until later then," he stated.

I started to nod and we flew down the stairs, being there in the same second i finished my nod. Renesmee was sitting on the loveseat with jacob next to her, his hand on her leg peering over her shoulder. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch next to Emmet and Rosalie. Alice was sitting infront of Renesmee kneeling on the floor - her eyes eager and Jasper behind her trying not to get to close to Jacob but not far away from alice - my pixie short sister in-law. Edward sat on the only chair available opening his arms, inviting me to sit in his lap, i took this position and leaned back against him. His chin rested on my shoulder again and he breathed in my scent making his chest rise and fall. Next to our daughter was a pile of presents, they were obviously waiting for us to appear so they could begin but not wanting to interupt. I nodded signaling alice to hand her her first present from Renesmees aunts, uncles and grandparents - all adopted though, they weren't really related but we were a family all the same.

Renesmee took her first present eyeing it suspiciously,

"It's from Carlisle and me," Esme added quickly.

She nodded and tore the paper away in one movement and gasped. She jumped into Carlisle and Esme hugging them both around the necks, they patted her back and said she was welcome. Everyone noticed that Renesmee had another talent for drawing and painting, her gift was a paint set, topped with brushes, paints, pastels, pencils, other stationary-like things and a pad of blank paper. She bounced back in the same action to her previous spot next to Jacob.

Emmet and Rosalie had given her a laptop - still being in school and attending college shortly she would need one - and a video camera. Unfortunately, Renesmee had inherited my clumsiness and tripped quite often. Emmet always teased her for it seen as me becoming a vampire had made me graceful, disappointing him but he found other ways to get on my nerves one of them about my _hobbies_. So Renesmee would be able to record all her activities so he wouldn't miss out. Jasper and Alice had given her four plane tickets for any destination at any time for the next year, return flights and first class of course. The fact that it was four tickets and not two caught my attention. _Would she need to take Edward and me? Or could she go on two flights with Jacob? _I would have to ask alice later. Not only did they get the tickets but two-thousand dollars spending money. Alice had assured me she wouldn't get her a voucher or item from victoria secrets but she didn't say anything about just money. I smiled at how she had planned it. I got off Edwards lap and walked over to Renesmee, this he did not expect and he shouldn't have, I had one more gift for our daughter but no one knew about it apart from Alice who had forseen it and kept it from Edward. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a thin small rectangle shaped present. I held in front of her and shook it. She took it and gaped at me, squealing before she had even opened it. I heard Edward gasp behind me reading Renesmees mind and seeing what she believed was under the wrapper. She jumped up and hugged me making me jump with her.  
"You haven't even opened it," I stated.

"Yes, but still, oh mum! I can't believe it, and you trust me, oh oh oh eeeeee." Everyone was still confused and just continued staring. Renesmee realised no one else knew and showed everyone her final present. A thin, silver card was held in her hand with her name printed on it. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She finally had her own credit card. Everyones o shaped mouths turned out into smiles and the entire room was alight, glistening and shimmering from the diamond sparkles our skin reflected when the sunlight hit it. The large glass wall at the end of the house let the sun seep through this glorious day. Renesmee did not have this affect though, which turned out again perfect so she could enjoy the sunlight with her boyfriend. And now they had plane tickets to any destination they chose.

I felt a little anxious now that my little girl had all grown up and was starting her life, Jasper felt my emotions and smiled. I returned it with my own dazzling smile. I let the thought pass that she would leave me and I would be left alone with Edward, which was all good but i would be missing half of me again.

-

Around four pm the clouds had taken over the sky as Alice had predicted and we would not blind Charlie as he would visit his grand daughter, still in the know that it was Edwards neice adopted by us after his brother and sister inlaw had died in a car accident and the judge gave her to us - that was the story we told for Charlies sake - he couldn't know the truth. Half an hour later, Seth and Leah Clearwater and their mother, Billy Black, Sam Uley and Emily, Quil Ateara and Claire, Embry, a few other werewolves that didn't mind being around _my kind _now and Charlie were in the living room area that had been changed into a party mode - with a few more chairs and tables, decorated by Alice of course - had filled it and lightened the atmosphere. The table was filled with party pies, chips and all sorts of lollied and hand type food that we could just choose. We couldn't have meals or Charlie would notice none of the Cullens eating. However when it came to the cake, we joined in knowing we would have to cough it up when they had all left.

Renesmee could eat either blood or human food but she really prefered being a vegetarian like Edward and I. After the cake was finished more presents were piled on the table. It never seemed to end when it came to gifts for Renesmee, even boys from school had sent her notes and flowers devoting their love for her and worshipping her. She turned them all down for she only had eyes for Jacob.

Some presents included; cds, hair accesories, chocolates and finally a small box from Charlie. I prayed for not another necklace but Edward winked at me soothing me a little. She squealed like she had with my credit card present and walked over to Charlie - at a slow human pace - to peck him on the cheek.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"A cell phone, the latest model, I love it!" She replied.

I grinned, what other electric device could she possibly recieve, she had almost everything. The party started to die down and eventually everyone left except for Charlie. He stayed back, I hadnt seen him since the year of Renesmees birth. I hadn't changed in sixteen years - i was suppose to look thirty-four but i still kept my eighteen appearance. He must of had questions. Renesmee saw him every christmas and everytime it was his or her birthday up until she was five, she looked like a teenager then, but never saw me or the Cullens. I only saw him now because we were moving from Forks to another place, but I still wanted to live in our cottage so edward promised we would come back in a decade or so - it was our home.

I walked out to the porch and turned on Charlie who had followed me out.

"Dad," i said but stop, the words i needed to say wouldn't come out, he got older and could have heart attack.

"Bella, you look beautiful, like the time i walked you down the aisle," he hesitated, i hadn't changed since he walked me down the aisle to my now husband.

"Dad," I started again, i had the courage, I believed in it, i had to. "I know you have questions but do you remember the time you first saw Renesmee?" Jacob had phased before him, letting his secret out, i had to let mine out now.

"Yes, you were sick and Jacob....Oh.....This is a need to know sort of things, isnt it?" I nodded but i had to let him in on more.

"I can't tell you exactly but, well, I'm part of the Cullens now." I searched his eyes to see if he got a little out of what i was saying. "And well, we, ugh, I can't say anymore dad but if you did know you would, well, be silenced. And that's why we have to leave." I spluttered it all out going over his face seeing his emotions run accross his face.

"So i know to much and that's why you have to leave? Oh Bella, what happened? Why? I mean well you can't tell me but what do you mean silenced? You mean permantly? I can fight them Bella, what are you being forced to do? What are they telling you? Doing to you?" So many questions, my mind was spinning. I answered the ones i could remember.  
"No its not cause what _you_ know, it's everyone else. Nothing happened, I just joined the Cullen family. And yes permantly silenced. No you can't fight them. And I'm not being forced to do anything, it's all my choice. I'm leaving dad, we all are so this is a going away party as well. You might see Renesmee in a couple of years or sooner, she loves you you know. Now she has her own bank account and car and plane tickets im sure she'll use them to visit you but only for the next couple of years. I wont see you again dad. Not like this anyway. I've probaly said to much already. I'm certain I have, but it was my choice, all of it I, I....love you dad." If i could still cry the tears would be overflowing now, but I couldn't.

He held me there under the porch while the rain started silently patting down on it.

"Can I call you?" I thought about it, i guessed it would be alright so i nodded.

"And i will see renesmee next year?"

"She wouldn't miss spending time with you for the world." My body started shutting down, but I kept control.

"Well this really is goodbye then - forever."

"Yes," I started losing it.

"Bella? I, well i want only one thing from you then and well all of you i guess even if you dont call i just want this big favour to ask." He waited still hugging me. I pulled away my eyes questioning.

"Before I die, on my death bed, will you visit me? And all of you, but especially you, edward and renesmee." His eyes were puffing and red colour came to them. Tears took control and ran down his cheek. He looked away, embarrassed, wiping away the tears but they did not stop. He knew i would still be alive, he knew all of us would. I had made him make his own assumptions, his own thoughts about us.

"We will, if you tell no one." I needed to make this deal with him.

"Mhmm." Was all he could manage, afraid that his voice would break. I strolled with him to his cruiser. And waved as he reversed.

"I'll always be here in forks, my will is in the house, bye bella my beautiful baby girl." With one wave he drove off. I ran behind it at a humans pace, he knew to much already. He looked in the revision mirror but didn't stop as i kept running i reached to half way up the drive and stopped, falling to the ground, remembering the scene that had just occured.

I wasn't surprised when hands pulled me up off the ground, but it was surprising how slow he was walking, prehaps so i had time to pull myself together before we went back inside. When he was sure i could walk he placed me on my feet and embraced me in his long arms.

"He didn't, he didn't say that...he loved me." I stuttered.

"Oh bella," He wiped a strand of hair out of my face, "He was thinking it, he didn't want to say goodbye, he didn't want it to be the last time. Your promise will be kept, Alice will keep a look out and we'll be back in that same minute, alright my love?" I nodded into his chest as he hushed me. He started humming his latest piece and i felt another hand on my shoulder, i was calm and collected.

"thanks jasper," I mumbled. He stood there for another second and then was gone.

We walked hand in hand back towards the others a little faster but still at a slow pace for vampires. As soon as we walked through the door, Alice bounded up to me and hugged me for so long it felt like a year.

"Edward's right, I'll look out for him bella and we'll keep your promise. We will all see him, if thats ok with you," I didn't trust my voice even though it would be the same soft sound of chimes. I just nodded and stared at the floor.  
"I, ugh hate to bring this up," I looked up to her, than glanced at Edward, he was shaking his head violently with an angered look on his face, alice continued, "We have to do something about Renee."

**alright well i guess by readin others u shud no to review and all so chya**

**minda xx**


	2. Decision

**So sorry I was re-reading my story and I saw how many mistakes I made cause I didn't go through grammar check so I did it and well sorry about that but there aren't going to be any mistakes in the next chapters - I hope.**

**okay done first chapter and um this second one is extremely short so sorry but the next ones are longer im sure and if there not ill apologise again um well read on I guess if u liked the first chapter cant blame u if u didn't I wasn't really into writing this more of my own stories but reading more of your fanfic is making me want to finish this one of so thanks then chya**

**Oh I forgot disclaimer so yeah I don't anything no wait I do well I don't but not everything oh this is confusing**

Decision

"Oh, of course." What about Renee?

Alice saw my confused expression and went on, "You can't visit her or Phil anymore. We think it would be better if there was a call....to explain your disappearance. You understand Bella? It would have to explain your...._death._"

I had my mouth open, but it did need to be done so I closed it and thought about what would be said. I stared back at the floor while Edward was complaining to Alice that this was not the time to bring it up.

"No Edward," I stopped him mid sentence, "Alice's right. What should we say?" How would it be told to Renee? A car crash? Murder? What was the best way to not upset her the most?

"I was thinking something calm, something not to bring her down to much." Alice could read the worry on my face. "Perhaps a disease?"

It seemed good enough for me, not all of us could have the disease but I was the only one that she had to let go. Edward _is _her son-in law but she didn't need to see him and we had kept Renesmee from her, we knew once of age we would have to keep her from Renee - and I didn't want that, it was better this way - it already destroyed Charlie.

"Yes, I trust you Alice. Maybe I could write a note, a letter for her before the disease..._killed _me." I managed. Edward was right, I didn't want to talk about this now, and it isn't the right time.

Edward gave a quick nod - from a silent conversation - and Alice turned on her heel and left gracefully. Edward was rubbing my arms in that moment, but I was done. It was still our daughters' birthday and I wasn't going to ruin it from my worries that can be taken care of another time.

We walked through the back doors where there were lights and music going on - everyone was dancing - Edward and I joined in. Everyone switched partners - Carlisle and Alice, Rosalie and Jasper, Esme and Emmet, Edward and Renesmee and Jacob and me.

"You okay bells?"

"Yeah or I will be." I gave him a smile to let him know it was okay, I obviously didn't convince him well enough but he didn't ask any further.

"I'm really glad she looks like you Bella, she's beautiful."

"I know," I sighed and looked at her dancing with her father. We switched partners when another song came on and I was unfortunately partnered with Emmet.

"Hey little sis',"

"Hey Emmet," He no doubt had a plan to embarrass me tonight at least once, and where better than a dance floor.

"So, near Alice Springs - middle of nowhere but plenty of kangaroos and other animals, dingoes even. Can't wait can you?" We decided to get out of America and go somewhere none of them had been before. Australia was the only country we hadn't visited or considered before. Of course it was terribly sunny there but we didn't need to live anywhere near humans. So the middle where there were plenty of wildlife roaming the land felt good enough for us. I had agreed that Renesmee could live with Jacob near a town with a school and civilisation - close enough for us to visit if it were a cloudy enough day. It was currently summer in Forks but Australia being in the southern hemisphere - it was winter. It was the perfect time to arrive and to drive out to our new house that Esme of course designed.

"Mmmm, I wouldn't mind the weather, or the views." It was true, Australia had some of the best natural occurrences in the environment. It would be a big playground for us, and we could explore for eternity.

I was surprised when the song ended and Emmet hadn't tried once to trip me or embarrass me. Partners switched and I ended up with Carlisle.

"Its all sorted Bella. The phone call, the trip, the house and the flight back. You wont have to lift a finger, well not literally." I smiled at his organisation, at what they were all doing.

"Thankyou, you have helped me...us, so much. I don't know what I would have done, so thankyou everyone." I turned to look at them, they all heard me and were smiling back.

"You deserve it Bella, you have come into our lives as a pray. We should be thanking you."

"Here, here," Emmet interjected.

I grinned back, "I love you all," I sighed and at that point Edward interrupted us to be my partner again, but instead of dancing he led me down to the river, hand in mine.

He stopped, turned to face me and kissed the back of my hand.

"Sixteen years of marriage and your still the most beautiful, I've never been happier Bella, thankyou. I was wondering in Australia if you wanted our own house or to stay with the rest of them," he jerked his head back towards the rest of our family.

"which would you rather? I don't mind as long as I'm with you," I gazed into his eyes, the beautiful honey butterscotch that would have made my heart race if it could.

"well Esme designed an apartment type house - so we have our own bedroom, bathroom and kitchen but all of ours are joined together so we still have a large family room. You'll understand once you see it, but I was just wondering if you wanted us to be separate from them."

"No, no. That sounds...genius. Esme is so talented like that." It was true, no woman nor man would have been able to accomplish what she does.

"What are you thinking?" It was his favourite question, but I could expand my shield and let him in on my thoughts. I placed my hands on either side of his face, gazed into his eyes and concentrated - not as hard as I used to, seen as I had practised most nights - letting the elastic band loose and let him in - my thoughts clear.

"oh, she'll be fine, everyone will Bella. I'm not betting against Alice." It was one of my lines I used on him when he couldn't protect me all the time. I was still concerned about our daughter, she was only sixteen - physically, not mentally - and ready to move into her own house with Jacob. She would skip the rest of her high school years and go straight to university with Jacob. He never did attend for Renesmee and this was his chance - _their_ chance. Edwards cool hand brushed away some hair that was blowing against my face and pushed it behind my ear.

So it was made, the decision, we would all move to Australia near Alice springs in the middle. We would all live together like they do now but Renesmee and Jacob would have their own house and attend the nearest university together. And we would leave in two days, the house would be ready with all rooms fully furnished by the time we got there. Renesmees' house would be ready, Jacob decided to buy it - he had saved up for this moment, working till his hearts content - and it would be furnished also. It was all sorted, only the goodbyes, that phone call and some of our personal belongings to pack would be left.

**omg guys ive already got comments and adds to fav stories list thanks soooooooooooo sooooooooooo much heaps seriously smiles ur way ill try to keep writing on it hey and **

**xX Twilight Addict Xx - thankyou loved ur comment i wasnt so sure actually but thanks all the same**

**decode my personality - i agree with jacob and renesmee. ill try to keep writing but schools just about to start so it'll be slow sorry but still ill try my hardest**

**thank you thank you thank you**


	3. a little note

**guys honestly i wont wrie with only two reviews from the first chapter it might be greedy and im sorry but i wont post the next chapter unless i get 6 reviews i dont care if they're ones saying **

**'its crap' **

**'stop writing' **

**'u need to change this'**

**i just want to no if people are reading my story so no chapter three unless i see 8 reviews in total at least **

**(but if i only get six then ill add it anyway im still typing chapter 5 and im not getting inspiration so damanding reviews and waiting to get them gves me time = ) yeah im a bit stubborn or selfish just how i think kinda)**

**minda xxoo**


	4. Interrupted

**yes the second was miniscule sorry sorry sorry sorry but I didn't no what else to add so I finished it um do u guys want sex? cause I kinda left it out but I can put it in depends if u want it I think I wont cause it only last a couple of mins before they're well the chapter title name says it all maybe when they move no actually there definitely will be some when they move so read on chya**

**minda xx**

**im aussie im obviously not Stephanie Meyer**

**Interrupted**

By eleven pm Renesmee had fallen asleep on the couch. Her head in Jacobs lap, his head against the couch also asleep. It had been a few hours since they left and an hour since Renesmee fell on the couch. Esme said she was fine to sleep there and talked us into going home. Edward and I agreed and ran hand in hand through the moonlit forest. Once reaching the front door Edward picked me up bridal style and kicked in the door making our way to our bedroom. I could do nothing but giggle with my hands around his neck. He laughed along with me smiling from ear to ear. He placed me softly on the big white bed in the middle of our room - we never used it for a prop -and took his position, laying next to me on my right. Him on his side nuzzling my neck, his hands around my waist, me on my back relaxing and holding my left hand on his right cheek. Sixteen years had not affected our affection for each other yet. Apparently it took ten years for Emmet and Rosalie to be in a public room without holding each other. Edward and I planned to last much longer than that. Everyone figured and always told us they could handle it to let us be excused.

"Mmm....E-Edward..." I sighed. I was never going to get more than three words out of my mouth when we were like this. I smiled and continued to be tempted.

"Mmm....Bella, my love, my life, my wife, the mother to my child. What could possibly be on your mind at this moment?" He smiled into our kiss. He knew but always asked. I let my elastic band out again, knowing I couldn't speak.

"Mmm, me too, only it was you not me." I laughed. I had thought how perfect it was, how romantic, how much I loved him and wanted to explore him more. I wanted to go deeper, I wanted more - all of him. I laughed again and pulled my head back.

"Australia is a new life. We can explore there, we can be..._do_ whatever we want there." Edward laughed hearing my double meaning. I had my hands scrunched in his hair. His body shaking all so slightly above me, my right leg wrapped around his waist. His right hand was still held against my left hip but his left hand was brought up to caress my cheek. He kissed my forehead lightly, pulling back, having his eyes closed and inhaling my scent. I closed mine also and inhaled. He smelt delicious, I never wanted him more than before. The sun was rising and he groaned. Looking over at the clock it was five am.

"Renesmee wants to come home but they're keeping her there for the while. I guess we should go" He stopped abruptly as I placed my index and middle finger over his mouth.

I stared into his eyes, I stared deeply then smiled. He knew then that I wanted to go nowhere. He kissed my fingers and rolled onto his back. Our fingers intertwined he brought them up to his mouth and kissed the back of mine. I moaned, _why did a perfect moment such as this have to be ruined all the time?_ Edward laughed next me. I still hadn't brought in my shield from before and he heard my question. Like an instant reflex I brought my elastic band in, Edward still laughed as I rolled on top of him. He placed his hands on the small of my back and rocked us slightly side to side. He inhaled and exhaled controlling his laughter.

"I don't know, but it does get annoying. We don't have to leave though. If you want to stay so will I. But think about this, Renesmee will be living in her own house very shortly, we will not be disturbed anymore - by any of them." I only smiled. Never having the thought of being alone like that. He returned with his own heart melting smile. I gazed at his lips and moved very slowly to his eyes staring right back at mine. I smiled with my teeth now before moving closer to his neck. I kissed it moving to just below his left earlobe. I was still smiling in each kiss, straddling my legs to his sides so his waist was between them. His hands slipped down my hips, lightly past my bum and holding on to the back of my thigh with each hand.

His fingers digging slightly into my skin. My left hand moved up his chest to where his lung was and my right gripping the hair on top of his head. I kissed his ear and moved sidewards along his cheek to meet his lips, opening his to allow my tongue to slip through. His was swirling (if you like) around mine in his mouth, ripping my jeans between his hand off my legs and onto the floor, his hands onto rubbing up and down my thighs. I managed to rip his buttoned up shirt off of him to meet the floor, buttons flying into all directions. Next I chose to unzip his pants starting with the unbuckling of his belt. He groaned slightly against my lips, allowing his sweet scent to fall over me. Making me move a little faster, his pants unzipped I just ripped them off not allowing myself to leave his lips to pull them off. He felt differently about my top - one of his favourites on me - releasing his grip on my legs and pushing my top up, I held my arms up to allow my top past. It landed in the corner with a quiet drop. Next came the clasp on my bra, he let his fingers linger over for a moment rubbing circles on my back. I was holding him now, I rolled over so he was on top. We had released our lips for a brief minute before he went for my neck, my lacy lingerie was off but he continued kissing downwards. Down my neck to my shoulder, down again to my collarbone and continuing. He kissed the passage between my breasts still going lower, I've never wanted him more.

He was kissing my stomach going all over it, his hands on my hips gripping right where the band was for my underwear. He pulled them down but not continuing himself. They were off but he came up, kissing again between the passage of my breasts but stopping and resting the side of his head against my chest. It was not needed but we were panting heavily, breathing heavily my chest rising and falling underneath his head. He told me he would miss the beat of my heart racing in a moment like this but he still did not regret changing me. The only thing he regretted doing to me was leaving me those seventeen years ago and I had forgiven him multiple times if he would just forget about it, of course he couldn't but he didn't bring it up again. Once the panting died down, he rested his chin on my chest and looked up to me. I stopped panting also and looked down at him smiling uncontrollably, before I could blink his underwear was ripped off by himself and he grabbed the doona from underneath to being over us, his face level to mine. I was still smiling, he returned it with his own mesmerizing one. We began our love making, two minutes in however there was a loud banging at the front door. Edward groaned.

I swept my hand over his forehead and whispered in my alluring voice "We could just ignore it and hope they go away" as if on cue Renesmees voice boomed through the cottage.  
"I don't care what you're doing in there. I would like to go into my room to continue packing, we're leaving tomorrow and I still have to pack. You have all night to do the dirty. Now open up this door before I get Uncle Emmet!" It was my time to groan. Emmet was the last person I wanted to come in here. Edward chuckled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So much for ignoring" He added. I could only nod as we got up. Making our way to our large closet that was larger than our room all thanks to Alice of course. We took our time getting dressed calling back to Renesmee that we would take a few minutes.

I couldn't help but look over at my now half naked husband, grinning at his godlike body, him being mine having all of it. He must of felt my eyes burning into his back and turned around quickly, I still had nothing on entirely but a silk night dress held in front of my body ready to be put over my head.

"Need some help?" He asked. I nodded and handed him the dress as soon as he was in front of me. He scrunched the sides up and I shot my hands up into the air. He placed it over my head then let it drop once my arms were through their holes, his hands on my waist pulling me closer. My arms still in the air fell behind his head as our lips met once again. We walked out of the room still connected as we were and I pushed him back against our front door letting my leg reach up to his waist line, my knee against the door his hand under the thigh and my hands running up his bare chest against his abbs. He pulled away from my face with a pained look against his face.

"Way to ruin the moment Nessie, you could have just knocked again instead of thinking that." I couldn't suppress a laugh and smiled again. I was doing a lot of that today.

"Well I did knock about thirty minutes ago and I couldn't wait anymore, open the door already." Renesmee was just on the other side and could hear all our movements, I started giggling again. I let go of my husband for the moment and pulled him with me to open the door before being embraced in Edwards big warm arms yet again. All Renesmee could do was roll her eyes before stomping off towards her room. I pecked Edward on the cheek before skipping off after her, I opened the door she had just slammed and closed it quietly behind me resting my back on it.

"Need a hand?" I asked. She began packing her childhood memories in boxes, it made me think that I needed to start on my own personal belongings shortly.

"No, but it would help if you continued your prior.._involvement _somewhere else." She stammered. I giggled again and would be blushing if I were able to.

"No, it's okay, since when do I get to spend this amount of time with my daughter?" I asked.

"Since you could go to your room with dad." She talked harshly back. I couldn't help it, I let a large laugh out holding my stomach but covered my mouth once Renesmee gave me her death glare to stop my lips from parting. Eventually I cooled down and sighed.

"So what's going on with you and Jacob?" I was asking as two teenagers would be about boy gossip. I sat crossed legged in front of her and she stopped suddenly.

"Oh Muuum!"

"What?"

"This isn't a talk about the bird and bees is it? Me and Jacob aren't like that yet. And don't tell me, I already know basically." She rolled her eyes and huffed, it happened again without my consent and I could hear Edward laughing also from the other side of the house. Again Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"No I know, I wasn't thinking about that. It was more to the point of your future, you know moving to Australia, living alone...just the two of you..." I was trailing off imagining it all, biting my lip I knew I could trust them but my baby girl was growing up to fast. Renesmee reached for my hand and held it in hers, looking up at me from her lashes.

"Oh, my darling your all grown up and exquisitely beautiful, you know that right? Any guy would be glad to have you in their life. Well anybody really, especially your family. Renesmee, darling? You know how much splendour you put in each and every ones life? You warm up our lives so much, in every way possible." I smiled a knowing smile as if I really got through to her and I knew I was not controlling her life anymore. I wasn't a part of it as I had been one day ago. She saw it in my eyes and let me in on her thoughts, they were what she thought of as our future, everyone's. She saw her peaceful home with Jacob around her hips, they were happy and she saw the rest of the Cullen's in our home although she had no idea what the houses looked like she still imagined them with us all being happy and ecstatic. And she let me know that she would be ok at the school and her life. I smiled before I heard a light tap on the door. Edward waltzed in and sat on her bed.

"Well, that was entertaining. But with that last one...I just want you to know Nessie that we trust you" he reached out for my hand and I grasped it smilingly still staring at his loving eyes "and that well we love you to the utmost that parents can love their child. But I also mean your uncles, aunts and grandparents. We...well....hmmm...I guess I'm at a lost for words." He smiled down at Renesmee who was frozen in place staring up at him with a newspaper wrapped object before letting it down lightly and hopping into his lap.

"Oh daddy, you said exactly the right words I needed to hear. I love you dad, and mum." She turned to face me, I was still on the floor. I smiled back before glancing at the clock it was nearly eight am. Edward followed my gaze and sighed. Renesmee confused looked also copying her fathers actions in sighing. She let go of his neck and jumped up.

"Why am I going to school again?" She asked.

"Because it's your last day," I answered. "And you have to let the teachers and all your friends know it's your last day." She snorted at that.

"Friends? Are you kidding? Well I suppose I will have to let the guys know to see everyone's reactions." She snickered. None of the Cullen's went back to high school including me. It was too soon, some of the teachers were sure to have stayed and everyone would know.

Renesmee was the only one to attend Forks High School, although she went under the name Renesmee Carlie dropping Cullen as her last name. Of course all the boys were dropping at her feet at her beauty all of the male student body wanting to be with her and the female student body wanting to be her. She started high school three years ago because before that would have been a bit too suspicious at her real age. She was that age it's just her body and mind told differently.

Edward and I left her to get ready arms around each others waist.

**alrite alrite i got 5 reviews well good enough lol but then again THEY WERE GREAT I LOVE YOU in a friend sense but hey thankyou to those who said it was great and im good at writing and all that but trust me im not. but then again everyone has there oppinions. well that was chpater three if anyone wants to tell me some ideas on how to do the moving bit cause im having a major block or if u wanna lead me in another dierction or maybe u could re-write my summary cause im sure it could be better well just email me or put it in the review thanks lots **

**minda xxoo**


	5. Departure

**guys i am so sorry wen chocolaterocks gave the review i re read it to see why and realised that some paragraphs were all over the place and a fifth of the story was after my end AN so im sorry heres the chapter again please im sorry if i made u turn off andsorry there long maybe ill get a poll to see if u want them shorter or u cud just review it? either way im happy id be happy if u just put a dot in a review just to let me know that some people have read my story. i get a little jealous when people have about two chapters and they have 70 reviews where as i have 10 reviews and 5 chapters *sheds tear* well anyway sorry btw so heers the chapter hopefuly correct anyone wanna be my beta? just ask or help me or watvea = )**

**a****rgh!!!!!!!!! ok random outburst don't no y I did it let me check *scrolls down* oh rite im not into it but if I get enough hits reads comments reviews whatever ill continue and um well if I don't finish it before and I mean the whole story before I get a chance to put this on the internet then there will be a huge wait cause I don't get into it plus im extremely busy im just starting school in Feb. and I've done nothing in my hols im so behind and my dad doesn't help but u didn't want to read about my personal life just my story so ill let u go .............. this once...............nah but when I red some fanfic I loved the humour some put in these author notes I loved it made me laugh and smile and I need a bucketful of that so keep it coming ill keep reading and keep typing and uploading chya**

**urgh do I need to do this all the time I only own the twilight series books my mum bought me from the bookstore and pics I copied from Google teehee**

Departure

__

Renesmee's POV

My parents left in the lovey-dovey fashion they usually did. Soon that would possibly be me and Jacob exiting our son or daughters room in our own house. I loved him with all my heart and he loved me just the same back. Ugh, school. Why? I had the brain of a thirty year old no doubt, I didn't need to learn the things they taught there, I didn't need education I had my life all mapped out before me, Jacob and I would have our own house, we would live peacefully alone together for the moment. I had my car, the credit card to the Cullen fortune, Jacob would be waiting at the other end of the aisle for me in his suit, we would say 'I do', we would kiss use two of the tickets aunty alike got us for our honeymoon, make our way back and would make love. We would no longer be alone with the pitter-patter of tiny feet, our child would live with us hopefully children and would live for eternity. Then it hit me - children. Would they be like me? Quarter vampire grow like me, reach an age then live for eternity? Surely not. I didn't think of it again but it was still at the back of my mind.

After getting dressed in an outfit I knew all the guys would mouth water at and all the girls to start making nasty rumours about me I headed out to the kitchen. My father and mother on the couch, dad reading the newspaper and mum lying down with her feet in his lap her eyes closed. I didn't bother trying to eat human food, it disgusted me and made me mostly sick. Dad looked up and tried reading my mind, seeing if I was still pondering the question before.

"Ask Carlisle." Was all he said before mum opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to me. No doubt dad would fill her in after I left with my thoughts.

He answered again "Only if you want me to" Before raising his eyebrow, questioningly. I shrugged "Sure I mean its gonna happen someday." He grimaced at me before looking at the paper again. Mum continued to smile at me before returning to her previous position after a few seconds she bounded up to me.

"Want me to drive you to school? If you drive I just know you'll go straight to La Push, don't deny it, I know you Renesmee Cullen," Ah she knew me alright.  
"Fine," was all I could muster, there was no point in arguing I had everyone against me, in the end uncle Emmet would pick me up and take me himself. Dad smiled but shook it off his face when I noticed. I was the one to smile then, then mum did thinking it was over my last school day. She was so off what was really going on most of the time, I giggled behind her in my head.

She took my hand and we ran to her car. Her Ferrari sped out our driveway onto the road, going over the limit to race me to school, if she drove any slower I would be late. I cursed under my breath as we made it into the school car park. I could hear a few wolf whistles and whoop whoops when we parked and mum made her way out of the car to give me a goodbye hug. I got out and could hear the guys whisper under their breath "Hey...reckon they're sisters?.....man I want that new brunette, maybe both - together.....wonder if she's starting today......stuff Nessie who's that?" I laughed a little as mum pulled away. She laughed along with me. _If only they knew the truth _I thought.

"Uh, Mr Banner's here, sorry Ness. Gotta go. Bye love," My mum kissed my cheek before backing away towards the car not before a guy in my English class stopped her.

"Hey, baby. You related to Nessie? we're best buds in English. You starting here today? I could show you around, ya know all the private places." Peter was his name but I didn't know him or notice him, I paid no attention to the guys in my class unless they did something hilariously embarrassing. My mother laughed and covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Sorry _sugar_ but im happily and perfectly married. See this here ring?" She glittered the gold band along her finger "means I'm taken and much older than you, physically and mentally." I laughed this time. Fortunately my dad wasn't here to see this or he would have led him to one of this private places to end his life.

"I won't tell if you don't" This guy wasn't letting go to easily. A dark figure came up behind my mum and put his arm around her waist from behind.

"Mmm sweetheart, is this guy annoying you, doesn't he know that you are married?" My mother didn't even flinch not to hear my fathers voice but it was familiar all the same. She turned around in Uncle Emmet's arms and acted all sweetly and innocently.

"He won't leave my alone baby" Glancing at a shaking Peter before facing my uncle again " Maybe you should en-_force_ it" That did it, Emmet started flexing his giant muscles. "Pleasure my sweet."

"Uh no, that's ok. Sorry um Mrs....I guess I'll....right....see you in English Nessie." And with that he left turning on his heel abruptly. We could hear a bunch of guys laughing so loudly and uncontrollably mimicking Peters actions, Uncle Emmet, mum and I all joined in. "Mmm baby, I like this position. I won't tell Edward if you don't" Laughing towards the end. My mum squirmed out of his hold and hit him playfully, laughing along "I'm guessing Alice...?"

"Mhmm" he nodded. "Well I'll see you at home my precious" He licked his lips and squeezed my mums butt, she gave him her death glare and slapped him across the cheek. He looked shell-shocked "What? I was just trying to imply it all, they're still watching" Before my mum had a chance to look in the schools direction and back at uncle Emmet, he was walking into the forest before running off home. I loved my family, the teasing - all of it. Mum scolded towards the forest hearing the laughs fade away. Then she unexpectedly started laughing, I gave her a quizzical look. "Alice will see that no doubt, and then Edward will too ahhh I miss him. Do you need me to go to the office to explain everything?" She asked, I got over my fit of giggles then. "Nah, it's all good, but I better leave now, I'm already late."

It was true the warning bell had gone as soon as Peter had left. I gave my mum a quick peck and gave her a reassuring look before I ran - at an inhuman speed - through the front doors of the school into my English class.

-

I seated myself at my table all to myself. No one fortunately noticed but the teacher was stunned to turn from the whiteboard to face the class and find me in my seat. I smiled back hopping for no questions, he just stared but eventually sat at his desk calling the role. I heard some girls snicker in the corner hearing them saying some nasty things about my outfit how it was painted on and so forth I tuned them out and twiddled with my hair. Twisting it around my finger the guys started to look back at me.

_Oh what the hell _I thought. _Today's my last day, I'm gonna have some fun_. So I sat up straighter and started pouting. I started fluttering my eyelashes uncontrollably and gave them all alluring gazes. I parted my lips only to lick them and gave a wink and glancing purposefully at the popular girls who had now gone quiet and stared wide eyed at me. I gave them a wink and a short twinkle with my fingers before the teacher interrupted us telling us to concentrate on our work.

"Renesmee Carlie, come up to my table please." Some of the girls started giggling again until I stood up. My miniskirt showing just how exactly high up it could go with my tight tank top covering up as little skin as possible. I decided to go the long way through the middle of all the desks and pass as many guys as I could. I rested my hands on my butt as I went through the class. Some girls muttered slut, leso and bitch under their breath but I continued on my head high.

_They're just saying that cause they're jealous and want to be you _I remembered back to what my Aunt Rosalie had said when I asked about it once, my smile widened further on my face. There was one boy I had to pass left before I made it to the teachers desk, he had his foot out as if to trip me up probably. If I tripped and landed flat on my face all the guys would be able to look up my already to short skirt. I looked at him, _a popular jock_ I thought I continued forward and blew a kiss at him before giving him a wink. He immediately fell under my spell and his leg tucked in under the desk while I passed, I suppressed a giggle and stood in front of the teacher.

He wasn't looking at my revealing thigh but he wasn't looking at my face either, a little lower to be exact. How could teachers think this about their students? Old perverts, I coughed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. It seemed to wake him of his daze and fantasies to bring his eyes up to mine. He coughed, probably to clear his throat so his voice wouldn't break. "Ah yes, miss Carlie, your ... behaviour is not appropriate in this classroom, I'm afraid you'll be spending a detention with me, tomorrow at lunchtime." Even if detention was suppose to be a punishment his eyes couldn't hold the eagerness, the time to be spent maybe alone with me. Ugh, again old perverted dic -

"Um, Mr Vary today's actually my last day here and I need to go to the office and clear everything up with the rest of my teachers...I'm leaving for Australia tomorrow." Suddenly the teachers eyes looked disappointed and I could hear the gasps and whets? behind me. All the girls however couldn't be happier, I could picture their smirks on their ugly faces.

"Oh well, I'm sorry to hear that you will be leaving us Miss Carlie," I'm sure even he could hear the chit chat behind me, some as if's and whatever's along with how he probably felt towards me. I giggled and turned to head back towards my seat.

Suddenly a paper ball was thrown onto my desk. I unravelled it at looked at the script. _Hey hottie, heard you were leaving shame. You'll be taking my heart with you ya know. I love you sweet lips so call me and email me. As soon as I leave here I'll come looking for you, love you baby maybe you should invite your hot sister from the car park._

It had his mobile number and email address below followed by his name. I looked around for the 'Andrew' that threw me the note I had scrunched it up ready to throw it back at him but thought again it was my last day. I still had more fun up my sleeves installed for this school known as my hell hole. I wrote on the back of his note my reply was; _Hey super-sexy_ I giggled at my thoughts as to what to write _your so off, I want you right now, I want you so badly I can picture our two bodies spread out on your desk. Your lips against mine, im flushing thinking about it right now. Come to me lover call me I'll leave my number with you. _

I would have to remember his number and tell uncle Emmet to put it into his phone so when Andrew called he could remember his part about it, _oh Andrew, I love you **your **Nessie._

I thought to end it there, I could of had more fun but it was to much. I scrunched it up and threw into the back of his head. He scrapped it off the floor and I watched his eyes widen at every word, I giggled inexcusably after I saw him rub his fly of his pants. Oh boys I thought stupid idiotic human boys.

"Renesmee....." I turned my head to the door as I heard my name in a hushed whisper. Or did I? Did I imagine it? I ignored it until I heard my fathers voice again

"stop that now, I know we're leaving but that's no excuse, don't get into too much trouble." Even I could hear the smile behind the double meaning. I whispered back too fast and audible for human ears "don't worry father, it'll be okay. trust me." if he replied I couldn't hear him, I tuned him out and listened to the teacher until the bell went for my second class.

-

It was lunchtime already and I sat at my usual table unfortunately not by my usual self. Most of the guys in my year heard about my note to Andrew and were apparently fighting over me, throwing themselves at me telling me that they wanted to be mine, and telling me not to leave or if I had to at least take them with me. I didn't think to whether father had left or not, why would he stay? wouldn't he keep an eye on me?

_Daddy?_ I thought rather loudly _Dad if your here help please, pleeeeeeeaaase _I begged again. My prays were answered when the cafeteria doors slammed open and in strolled my father, making all the girls fall at his feet. He ignored them and kept his eyes on mine, I smiled widely making all the guys turn their heads towards him. I stood silently and he smiled back I started walking towards him, the guys started following me getting angrier at the unfamiliar face.

Dad and I met in the middle of the cafeteria everyone completely silent and still staring at the two of us, the most beautiful people in the whole school no doubt, he held out his arms and I jumped into them. He kissed the side of head and pulled back a little to caress my cheek with his hands, our foreheads were together however and he was blowing his scent all over my face he smiled our eyes closed. I grabbed his hand on my cheek and held it in my own making my way back to my table, he had placed his other hand on my waist. It was all safe and not sickening at the thought of how we looked, me dating my dad? No, no, no thoughts about that he could read my mind. As we sat down he laughed

"Well yes I can, thank you for not continuing further. Must think about Bella and Jacob from here on." He laughed at the end.

"Hmm, I miss him, thanks for this ... uh by the way" I was about to say dad but remembered our audience, we had obviously pulled it off but the guys were still gawping at us, I giggled as I snuggled a little closer to my father. One was brave enough to walk up to us, I noticed it was Andrew who had the note in his hand.

"What's this?" He asked, anger in his voice.

"Ugh, a school cafeteria? School? A piece of paper? This however," as I pointed with my finger to myself "Is not yours, I belong to no one besides the one I love," It was meant to be about dad but I was really thinking of Jacob

"And that note was a tease, but please call the number if you want my uncle just loves phone calls from guys like you." I placed my head against my dads neck "Edward, please make him leave, I no longer wish to speak to him or anyone for that matter"

He answered while rubbing my back "Of course Ness, I'm sure you got that kid. Please tell your friends to leave her alone for the rest of the day. And don't bother giving notes to her again like this mornings"

There was a low growl coming out of his throat, Andrew got the message and turned quickly on his heel just as Peter had done earlier. I giggled and came from under my fathers' chin; we were laughing again then "Why can't I just miss the rest of school and go home? It's only two classes, please?" I gave him my best puppy dog expression. He didn't seem to give unfortunately however he knew that there was no point.

"Your too bright for this school," He told me still rubbing my back "Bella won't be happy but"

"But," I interrupted him "But I could just learn anything I don't already know from you guys."

"But," he continued on as if not noticing my interruption "You will always be this age now, so you can just repeat this year after we move again, when their too suspicious in Australia." He smiled but I was annoyed.

"Humph, I'm not coming back to school, your lucky I'm going to university. So don't push ya luck, OK?" My voice did rise towards the end but I cooled off when he clasped his hand in mine.

"Okay, sweetheart. Well I have the Volvo outside, I'll get Carlisle to ring up the school." I was over the moon I jumped up pulling him with me and hugged him too tightly but no one noticed, a popular girl walked past us then, cussing under her breath about us.

_"The slutty bitch looks like she's gonna loose her virginity tonight, poor thing doesn't she know she's not wanted?"_ She laughed to herself and the girl walking next to her.

I was still in my fathers arms when I showed him just how much I wanted to piss her off, not that he couldn't already see. I pulled back to see him biting his lower lip but nodded reluctantly. I smiled gleefully back at him and ran at an inhuman speed towards the girl, I hit her tray of pizza, salad, some other mush and a coke, over the front of her and quickly placed a foot in front of her legs still moving slowly forward, she tripped and was falling to the ground as I raced back to my father.

We looked over our shoulders towards her blood-curdling scream, we snickered as we made our way out of the school. Phone out, dad was talking to grandad at once explaining the situation. I slid into the passenger side of the Volvo while dad was already in his drivers seat starting up the engine.

"So, home now I guess back to packing" He said it so coolly, it nerved me but I didn't question him, he already knew what I was thinking and I wasn't really bothered.

We drove off out of the car park for the final time and onto the road towards home. I let my window down and let my hair get messy and fly into my face, I could only laugh as I turned the volume up for my fathers cd player, after hearing it was Claire de Lune by Debussy I turned it back down. He laughed at my frown, it was his song between him and my mother, one that he did not compose for her. It seemed romantic to her but I thought the opposite, I'm glad Jacob did nothing like that for me, I would probably throw up.

**alrite alrite so im continuing for now. i no u hate me and people who say this thinking oh they're making up excuses yadda yadda but i just started school yesterday and im half way through the next chapter but i have way too much homework ALREADY just cause this is an important yr dont mean we need to do this much work does it?**

**teacher: yes it does**

**me: o ok nevamind**

**damn o well but thanku guys for urging me on ill try alrite but truth is im also readin ur stories i love them anywho chya**

**until next chapter .......**

**ok preview its called 'Packing' any guesses wats it about = P**

**also to my aussie reviewers please finish this sentence in ur reviews**

**aussie aussie aussie.......?**


End file.
